cine
by Nathalie.S
Summary: A veces naruto resultaba ser un gran idiota. Y aun peor, dejando a su novia en las manos de su mejor amigo.


Cine:

A veces naruto resultaba ser un gran idiota. Y aun peor, dejando a su novia en las manos de su mejor amigo.

&

Hacia una hora y media había recibido la súbdita e inesperada llamada de su amigo rubio, naruto uzumaqui. De los muchos motivos por los cuales aquel dobe podría llamarle un sábado en la tarde, jamás pensó que seria este:

- ¿Podrías llevas a hinata-chan al cine por mí?- él y el rubio eran universitarios ocupados. Naruto estudiaba la carrera de administración de empresas, por lo cual, jiraiba, su tutor y único pariente, le había encargado justo el mismo día que le había prometido a su actual novia hinata hyuuga una cita al cine, ir de voluntario y a la vez de futuro gerente de la empresa de sus padres "Namizake CORP." Según la excusa del anciano, poniendo a su joven e inexperto sobrino como el jefe por un día, aprendería a tomar, en un futuro próximo, las riendas del negocio de la familia. Pero era ya de saberse que ese no era el motivo principal de ello. Era obvio que jiraiba estaba saliendo nuevamente, y esta vez parecía ser una relación seria, por lo que naruto acepto a regañadientes el puesto transitorio. _"Todo por su tío" _fue lo que expuso antes de colgar y dejar a media oración al azabache.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Debería, aunque sea por una vez, ser compresivo y ayudar a naruto, el joven que alguna vez lo metió en más de un lío?

Suspiro pesadamente, si fuera otro caso u pedido, aquella pregunta hubiera sido tachada y respondida con un rotundo _no_

Más.

La culpabilidad de dejar a aquella chica de apariencia débil y lastimera en la puerta del cine, sabiendo luego de esperar por horas a su novio que este jamás vendría, por primera vez lo abrumó

La idea de dejar plantada a aquella hyuuga le causaba escalofríos. No porque luego la familia de esta, que era muy conocida en el mundo de los negocios, rehusaría la propuesta hecha por su padre, de volverse socios, ambas empresas "hyuuga e uchiha", hasta que la crisis económica que estaba afrontando Japón y que a su vez perjudicaba en mayor parte a las grandes potencias del mercado –que eran ellos- acabara. Sino, era la conciencia y sus principios los cuales lo ataban a su compromiso de amigo fiel, si, es cierto que el en repetidas ocasiones del pasado había rechazado a medio Campus de la población femenina, más la diferencia era que estas "mujeres" eran todo lo contrario a lo que hinata parecía ser, hasta la idea de una posible amistad en el futuro, debido a que desde ahora en adelante debían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos por ser él el mejor amigo de su novio y ella por ser la novia de su mejor amigo, había pasado por su mente como una posible, pero no lejana posibilidad.

Era por eso, que se le hacia imposible rechazar la petición hecha por su amigo, su conciencia no soportaría el haberle hecho daño a la chica más ingenua, torpe y asombrosamente amable y dulce de toda la universidad

"Hn, problemático" había oído esa frase en boca de shikamaru nara muchas veces. Nunca pensó que alguna vez lo usaría

Dejando a un lado el tema, harto de darle tantas vueltas y, sin embargo, llegar a la misma respuesta, se puso su casaca negra con el símbolo de su clan en uno de sus bolsillos y dejando su colosal mansión, emprendió el camino hacia el lugar citado por la joven de ojos color lavanda: el cine.

&

Observo el enorme reloj que había sido colocado en el pasillo principal que conducía a las diferentes salas del cine. Ya había pasado más de media hora de que la película había empezado y naruto aun no aparecía. Aún así, el pensamiento de que en cualquier segundo vendría con aquella ancha sonrisa y un enorme ramo de flores colgando de sus brazos, correspondiendo el retraso producido y con una buena excusa que darle, seguía tan vivo como los primeros minutos.

2 minutos.

3 minutos.

¿Cuánto más tardaría?, la película ya estaba por acabarse y ya había comprado las entradas mucho antes de que esta se estrenara, él mas que nadie sabia que esta noche era muy importante para ella, sin embargo, se encontraba ahí, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja por el frío del ventilador, esperándolo con el sentimiento de rechazo clavado en su corazón.

-Hyuuga- hinata sorprendida por la frialdad que había sido pronunciada su apellido, giro su cuerpo y observo sorprendía al mejor amigo de su novio

-¿Sasuke uchiha?- No era por chismosear, pero ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Que ella sabia, el pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando en su habitación del campus para liderar la empresa de su padre "Uchiha Corp." que era la competencia de la de su progenitor "Hyuuga Corp." Entre tantas materias y cursos extras, el uchiha apenas tenia tiempo de respirar, o por lo menos pasar tiempo de calidad con Naruto, más ahora, lo tenia justo frente suyo.

Además, nunca pensó que sasuke era una de esas personas que les gustaban perder el tiempo en cosas y actividades triviales –pero no menos divertidas- como pasear o ver una película. En fin.

-Naruto me dijo que no podría venir- hinata sentía su corazón y la poca esperanza que tenia en la venida de su hablador novio romperse en mil pedacitos. Era como si la presencia del uchiha hubiera roto todo sentimiento u pensamiento que le daba la esperanza necesaria de seguir esperando, y pensar que naruto vendría y arreglaría todo este mal entendido

-Ni siquiera una llamada, nada- susurro, parecía hablar más consigo misma que con él. Sasuke vio como hinata cerraba los puños con fuerza y sus pómulos enrojecían de lo que parecía ser rabia

-…Es por eso que me envió a acompañarte, dice que lo siente- esto ultimo helo a hinata. ¿Naruto lo había enviado a él?, ¿había escuchado bien?

- Mira, no se los motivos exactos por los cuales el dobe no pudo presentarse y menos llamarte, solo se que en verdad lo sentía y que el liderar la empresa namisake por todo un día completo fue algo súbdito e inesperado, y que no podía faltar a su deber, como tampoco al de ser tu novio- Eso no era exactamente lo que dijo el rubio, más si quería salvar aquella relación debía decirlo con las palabras exactas. Todo dependía de él, como siempre.

- Yo…yo lo entiendo, fui una tonta al enojarme con él- dijo mientras sonreía suavemente, es cierto que se sentía mal por no pasar un par de horas con su novio, mas debía entender que todos tenían responsabilidades, y le enorgullecía que su novio se las tomará en serio.

- Bien, ¿aún quieres ver la película?- Hinata asintió y caminando a un paso mas apresurado de lo normal, llegaron a la sala, justo a tiempo para ver el resto de la película.

&

-Gracias por venir- agradeció hinata ni bien salieron de la sala- se que tu…-

-¿No haría algo como esto?, si estas en lo cierto- fue lo único que se limito a decir, hinata rió bajito, más sasuke lo escucho

-No te rías- frunció el seño ligeramente ruborizado

-Perdón- dijo mientras salían del cine- pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?- el azabache se paro, haciendo que hinata lo imitara igualmente y dirigía su mirada a su rostro, notando por primera vez lo hermoso y atractivo que era

Su piel era nívea, tanto o más que la de ella, su cabello era negro, al igual que la noche. Rebeldes hasta la ultima hebra. Su nariz era media respingada, sus labios eran rojizos y carnosos, se veían perfectos; y sus ojos, como dos posos sin fondo, que te conducen a la mas completa oscuridad.

Desprendía un aroma único, algo que hinata jamás había olfateado en su vida

Su cuerpo, su cuerpo era el de un adonis

Un prototipo de hombre perfecto

- En verdad no lo se con certeza- dijo mientras la miraba con la misma intensidad que naruto hacia antes de estrujarla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Sus oscuros ojos la atraparon en un laberinto que parecía no tener salida. Era… una serie de sensaciones que explotaron como una bomba en el cuerpo de la hyuuga ni bien sintió el suave y ardiente contacto de sus labios. No sabía lo que pasaba, su mente no trabajaba con la fluidez suficiente debido a los nuevos sentimientos y reacciones que nacían de ella, sus ansias de seguir probando aquellos adictivos labios eran mucho mas grandes que el intento de separarse de aquello que estaba mal, que estaba prohibido.

Pero llego el momento de pagar las consecuencias de tal insensato acto que habían protagonizado, sus labios se separaron por falta de aire y el peso de la conciencia y de la traición les cayeron como un balde de agua fria

-Esto…esto estuvo mal- Hinata susurro con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, sasuke, que aun sentía el aliento entrecortado de la hyuuga a pocos centímetros de su boca, ignoro lo dicho por ella y cerró los ojos dispuesto a besarla nuevamente, más hinata retrocedió temblando y dijo

-¡Sasuke no! Esto…esto esta mal…- el dedo sobre los labios de hinata interrumpió su oración, El heredero la cogio en sus brazos y acerco peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella ¡al diablo naruto!, ¡ el tuvo la culpa de que esto estuviese ocurriendo, jamás pensó que la hyuuga le haría explotar una ráfaga de sensaciones que nunca había sentido en su vida ni con ninguna otra chica!

Bien, quizás naruto es su mejor amigo y quizás hinata sea su novia, hasta podría aceptar que el rubio este completamente embobado con ella como él lo esta desde hace unos segundos. Más algo, muy adentro de su cabecita, le decía que hinata no correspondía a ese amor, parecía dudar y si no fuera prueba suficiente, ¿Por qué entonces se dejo besar? ¿Por qué correspondió al beso? ¿Y porque, por segunda vez, lo estaba besando?

-Tsk…no me digas que no te gusto- dijo al notar que ella dejo de mover los labios, y los cerro con fuerza, como una pared.

-Soy la novia de naruto, tu mejor amigo- susurro agachando la cabeza- no deberías…-

-pero lo estoy haciendo-levanto su barbilla-…y se que te gusta- dijo retirando algunos mechones que se pegaron a su rostro

-N…no…- dijo hinata mientras sentía los dientes de sasuke mordisqueándole los labios excitándola.

-¿no?- dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella, atrapando su labio inferior en sus dientes, succionándolo. Hinata, que no había visto venir esto, gimió dejando a sasuke la entrada a su cavidad, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella calida cueva.

-Mmm- sasuke la agarro ágilmente de la cintura y con la mano libre la cogió de la nuca, profundizando el beso.

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto sasuke ni bien se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, hinata ruborizada se acerco a él, poniéndose de puntillas debido a que era mucho más alto que ella, tomando los labios de él y los suyos en un delicioso y atormentador roce, dejando a sasuke con las ganas de saborear aquel exquisito néctar

-M…más…- dijo hinata mientras tocaba sus labios hinchados de tanto mordiquen y besos entrecortados, sasuke sonrió de medio lado y la tomo entre sus brazos

-entonces vallamos a mi apartamento- dijo mientras, tomados de las manos, contemplaban lo bello de la noche. La luna.

-Haii…pero naruto…- la calló con otro beso y respondió

-Shhh. Disfrutemos de lo que resta de la noche- y con otra sonrisa maliciosa ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

&


End file.
